Alex Kindle's adventures in fandomland:warriors
by Dawnshadow of Fireclan
Summary: What happens when a normal human falls asleep and is sent into the warriors world?
1. Chapter 1

Alex was lying on the listening to Spotify on her iPad (You're going down by Sick Puppies) and re-reading 'Bleeding Hearts Leaving words unsaid' by Featherpool16. It was one of her favourite fanfictions on the site. Her sleepy-looking blue eyes skimmed the page, drinking in the words.

**When I ran away with him, I thought my life is now free.**  
_Leafpool was so stupid! _  
**Crow and I were never to be together, that broke me, my heart, if I had any.**  
_She should have known that to begin with!_  
**I found out I was pregnant, of Crow's kits. I gave birth to three kits of beauty, a blue jay, the roaring lion and the loyalness of holly.**  
_Now Jay, Holly and Lion. They were awesome!_  
**I watched them grow up, descended to a world changing prophecy, the wise jay finding out my dark secret, holly announcing it out loud for the world to hear.**  
_Since when was Jayfeather wise?_  
**That my mate lost trust of his clanmates**,  
_I know so many of us are thinking this._  
**That my sister lost her mate,**  
_But I could have stopped all this_.  
**All the pain I caused,**  
_If I had been there_. Alex's eyes grew heavy. "After this I'm going to sleep," She muttered to herself.  
**I may be alive**,  
_I could make it better_  
**But my heart is dead,**  
Her head leaned forward. Her eyes closed, and she fell Into the world of slumber  
**Forever.**

Leafpool's eyes flew open, blinking against the darkness. All she had seen was a flaming holly bush, a jay and a lion standing by it.  
_Is it possible? Is my secret about to be revealed?_

**_Well, that ended up a lot more ominous than planned  
Anyway!  
1) Whoever guesses Alex's warrior prefix first gets a Hollyleaf plushie.  
2) whoever guesses what the flaming holly bush means first gets a Lionblaze plushie.  
3) whoever reveiws first gets a Jayfeather plushie. (I wanted to finish the three)  
4) everyone who reveiws gets a cookie.  
Also, The fanfic Alex was reading is a snippet of my friend Featherpool's fanfic Bleeding hearts leaving words unsaid.  
You're Going Down by Sick Puppies is an _****_EPIC_****_ song, but fair warning, it is metal, and does swear in it._**

**_Also, I am accepting one (1) ex-kittypet. All the rest are canon. _**


	2. Saving Jay

Alexblinked open her eyes, stretching and clawing the ground.

_Wait, claws?_

Alex slowly circled herself, taking in every inch of her appearance. Her bright golden coat, flecked with red and orange her small paws, her long, slender tail.

_Oh my god. I think I'm in the warriors world._

"Jaykit!" She heard a Tom call.

_Oh my goodness! The foxes!_

Immediately she raced after the grey tabby tom, quickly overtaking him and standing right in front of him, fur fluffed up, claws unsheathed and fangs bared. Jaykit raced past her, the fox quick on his heels. As soon as Jaykit had overtaken her she through herself at the fox kit, clawing at him. Forcing her claws through the foxes fur. As she was lunging, her muzzle forcing it's way into his neck, she felt a sharp pain in her flank. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Thornclaw's patrol attacking the fox. Once she saw that, she turned tail and ran.

"Coward!" Thornclaw screeched after her.

It took awhile for her to catch up to Jaykit. She overtook him just as the Tom was about to go over the edge. Alex grabbed the blind Tom by the scruff, but it wasn't enough. Not only did Jaykit go over the edge, but so did Alex, tumbling down. Alex fought to get the small tabby on top of her. Finally, they hit the ground. Alex hit the ground hard on her injured flank, but Jaykit had landed on top of her, saving him any injuries.

She attempted to stand immediately, but her legs couldn't support her, and she collapsed.

"Thornclaw..." She finally managed to gasp out

"Thornclaw what?" Leafpool asked, her amber eyes full of questions "and how do you know our names?"

Alex took a second to catch her breath, then continued.

"Thornclaw's out fighting the fox." She mewed, "I know about you because... Because..." She racked her brains for a reason. "I've been watching you for moons! I've wanted to join your clans since I was a kit."

"Really? Where are you from?" Brambleclaw was speaking now.

_Shivers where am I from?_

"I-I was one of Floss' first litter. I only managed to get away last season."

Daisy's eyes widened in shock. In saying that She was related to Smoky, she was saying she was related to her kits, and her.

"If she's related to Daisy, she should be allowed to stay." Brambleclaw mewed.

"wait! wait! How do you know she's related to Floss, she could be lying!" Called Hazelpaw. She seemed terrified that this ex-kittypet was her half-sister

"We don't even know her name!" Cried Spiderleg

"He's right. What is her name?" Called Longtail.

"I-I-I'm Alex. Alex Kindle."

"Alex? As in warrior? As in Man's Defender? Kindle, as in the start of a fire?As in, to light up?

Firestar's gaze turned to the speaker, a small, pale ginger she-cat "Vixen, how do you know this?" He mewed

Vixen shrugged "I was raised by Twolegs," She mewed simply

"Can I say something?" All eyes turned to Hollykit. She immediately shrank down. Lionkit and Jaykit padded next to their scared sister, standing next to her. Immediately Leafpool flinched.

Finally Hollykit took a deep breath "This cat saved my brother's life. She didn't know who he was, and didn't care. If this she-cat cares enough to risk her life for my brother, we should at least give her a chance. And if her name says anything, she'll be the perfect warrior."

Firestar nodded. "Very well, she will stay. You may sleep in the medicine cat's den while Leafpool checks on your wounds. You will receive your warrior name tomorrow, with Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit" He then turned around and went into his den.

Leafpool led Alex into her den, picking up different herbs and smearing them on my pelt. After a while she mewed "Leafpool, thanks for fixing me up."

"Anytime. It's what I do."

"And I saved your sister'skit."

"That you did."

"What do you think my warrior name's going to be?"

"Considering your pelt and eye colour... Lightdapple." Alex looked back at Leafpool, and could see the fear in her eyes.

_She doesn't want my name to be something. But what?_

**_Hello again! _**

_**1) Whoever guesses Alex's warrior prefix first gets a Hollyleaf plushie. (No one guessed. I'll tell you in the next chapter if no one gets it)**_

_**2) whoever guesses what the flaming holly bush means first gets a Lionblaze plushie.**_

**_3) whoever guesses who the three mentors are first get a Vixen plushie._**

**_4) cookies to all who reveiw_**


End file.
